Protecting Regina
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: When a small country is invaded by a Dictator, the country's young princess Regina is taken into custody by a Fairytale Protection Group. She is shuttled away to Storybrooke Maine, where she must learn to behave like a normal American teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a new story I'm writing based on the movie Princess Protection Program. I'm going to alter it to fit more to OUAT.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot line or the characters! This is basically an OUAT version of Princess Protection Program.**

 **Hope you like it!  
...**

Emma Swan works at her Father's hardware store. Taking shifts almost every day to help with the family business, not that they are struggling. Her Father works for an agency, but when he isn't he helps manage the store.

Currently, Emma's working on French homework.

 _Freaking vous._

Emma groans.

 _Aller dans la poubelle._

Emma flinches as someone drops a bag down in front of her, causing her to make a big mark across the paper.

"Hey!" Emma says her eyes widening as she sees who it is. "Hi, Killian." Emma smiles, Killian's the most popular guy in school, his looks and accent only helping him.

"Hey..."

"Emma."

"Right," Killian says as he looks Emma's body up and down.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"For the hard ware." He says motioning down to the bag he just dropped on the counter.

"Oh! No, no, no. It's fine. No charge. A deal's a deal. Free tools or whatever in exchange for never having to go through a torturing bus ride again."

Killian smirks, "great."

Emma smiles as she quickly puts her books in her bag and follows after Killian.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?" David asks as he puts a box in the back of his truck.

"Uh, sure."

"Did he ask you to that homecoming dance yet?"

"Dad! Don't embarrass me, " Emma hisses, trying to hide her blush.

David chuckles, "I'm your Dad, that's my job. Anyway... Come home right after school, there's a lot of work to do."

Emma nods as she sighs, "yeah."

Emma walks after Killian, her eyes widening as she sees his car full of passengers.

"What are you doing here?"

Maleficent smiles, "oh, Killian's driving me and Ursula until I get my new ride, isn't that sweet?" Maleficent says with a smirk.

Emma scoffs, "sweet." Looking up at Killian she says, "there is no room for me."

Killian raises is eyebrows, "there's plenty of room, they'll move their dresses. Come on, climb in."

"No. She's right, Urs is already wrinkling my after-lunch dress."

Ursula's mouth opens in shock, "no I'm not!"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Mal, this is High School, not cosplay. You don't need a costume change."

Maleficent smiles, "right..." Maleficent looks at Emma's usual outfit, boots, jeans, shirt, and her trademark red leather jacket. "But you might want to think about it." Emma looks down at her outfit.

 _I like the way I dress._

Emma thinks as she hears Ursula chuckle in the back seat.

Killian smiles, "sorry Emma. Thanks for the hardware."

Emma nods as he starts his car.

"Bye," Ursula and Maleficent say at the same time as they drive away.

David smiles at his daughter as he tilts his head towards his car, indicating he'd give her a ride.

Emma groans, "I can't stand them! They're such princesses."

She says as David smiles as he heads towards Emma's school, "you say that like it's a bad thing." Sighing, "Emma... they're teenage girls. They're probably just jealous."

Emma scoffs, "pretty sure they're not."

David picks up his phone as it starts ringing, "David... yes, sir... no, sir..." David sighs, "right away."

Emma looks at her Dad sadly, "you're leaving again."

"Two days max. It's not a big deal, just a routine op."

"That's what you always say." Emma mutters, "just... be careful. Ok?"

David smiles, "always. It's you and me kid."

Emma smiles at her Father, "you and me Dad."

...

"Her Royal Highness, Regina Avyanna Coralline Mills." Regina smiles as she walks down the carpet leading to her family's Royal throne.

"Princesa de Costa Luna... Walking, and you're walking as your subjects welcome you with nothing but adoration and affection." Regina chuckles as she turns to face Sydney.

"Sydney my coronation is one month away. Why must we practice now?" Regina asks with a smile.

"The rehearsal is so that everything will be perfect," he responds before walking away.

"Princesa, what a beautiful coronation dress you're wearing! Who is the impeccable person who designed it?" Jefferson asks with a bright smile as he takes Regina's hands within his own.

Urging her to twirl for him as she chuckles, "why you of course Jefferson. May I just say that whenever you compliment yourself, it is quite amusing."

Jefferson laughs, "indeed... I am so brilliant, no?" He asks admiring his work.

"Yes, you are."

Regina responds as she loops her arm through Jefferson's, walking through the room and admiring the preparation for the coronation.

"Everything will be fine. You will be perfect." Jefferson says as if reading Regina's mind, causing her to smile.

"You're certain?"

"I have never been more certain of anything else in the world."

...

"Thank you for coming to help protect Regina, " Cora says to David as they walk side by side through the castle.

"Now that my husband has passed, only she can become queen of Costa Luna," Cora sighs, "but it is so much for someone so young... I'm afraid that King Leopold will take advantage of that... of her."

"No. I'll be here, I'll protect her like she's my own."

Cora smiles, "I know you will, David, thank you."

...

Regina smiles as she walks to the throne, turning to face her subjects as Archie announces her, "honored guests, family, friends, I present to you Princesa Regina Avyanna Coralline Mills. Heir to the throne of Costa Luna, she is willing to be your queen. If any person has a reason to object, let them come forward and be heard."

"I object," King Leopold says in a booming voice as he walks into the throne room with an army behind him. Regina gasps as she walks into her Mother's open arms.

"The princesa," Leopold mocks, "is too young to be queen... Costa Luna and Costa Estrella are two very small countries... who must unite and stand together against the world. Therefore, for the good of both our countries, I, King Leopold White, declare myself ruler of this land, SEIZE THEM!"

...

David hurries Regina into a hidden room within the castle, "Mama!" Regina runs into her Mother's waiting arms, "are you alright?" Regina asks in worry.

"Yes darling I'm fine." Cora says as she strokes Regina's hair affectionately.

"I knew King Leopold would try something like this, so I made a plan to protect you. David will protect you, promise me you'll do as he says."

Regina nods her head as tears fill her eyes, "yes Mama, I promise."

Regina hurries down the stairs clutching onto her Mother's hand as if she were a child once more.

"Mama, where are we going?"

"No, not we, mija. You," Cora turns to face Regina, gently cupping her daughter's cheeks, "the King will say you abandoned the country, but I must stay so the people know that you will return when it's safe."

Regina shakes her head as she lets silent tears fall, "no! Not without you." Cora smiles softly as she takes off her necklace and puts it on Regina.

"No matter what happens, never forget you are a princess. Don't worry, my love, we will be together again soon. I love you with all my heart."

...

"You will never find her," Cora says as she looks defiantly into Leopold's eyes "as long as she remains free, there will be hope for Costa Luna."

Leopold smirks, "I couldn't have said it better myself. But alas the Princes is but a girl, she will contact her Mother. And when she does, I will bring her back to Costa Luna... kicking and screaming if need be.. where she will rot with her Mother in a tiny dirt cell."

...

Regina looks up at the trees that surround her. David had taken her on a helicopter and had flown her to an abandoned island, "what is this place?"

"You'll see." David says as he gently takes Regina's hand and walks her through the forest, Regina looks in surprise as a small cave's rock wall opens and in she walks, computers... technology... everything is, modern.

"Where am I? Is this...some kind of prison?"

"Not a prison, protection..." A voice says from behind her. Regina startles as she quickly turns around, "Princess Regina Avyanna Coralline Mills, you are now in the custody of the International Princess Protection Program... the PPP"

"I've never heard of it."

"No one ever hears about us unless we are needed. Good work David."

"Thank you director," turning to Regina he leads her to a small elevator. "You'll be safe now," he says as he heads in the opposite direction.

"How long am I staying here?" Regina asks in a small whisper.

"Until you're ready for stage four."

"What's stage one?"

"Extraction."

"Stage two?"

"Transition."

"Transition to what?"

"Stage three."

Regina rolls her eyes.

 _So helpful_

The director smiles, "why don't you come inside, I will explain everything."

Regina walks slowly through the elevator door, everything around her so foreign and unknown.

"Welcome Regina, to the heart of the operation of PPP. We're a top-secret agency founded by the world's royal families. Currently... we are providing protection to thirty princesses, all of them have been threatened in one way or another."

The Director walks onto the platform, pushing various buttons and showing Regina an image of another young girl.

"This is princes Merida. Last January, David rescued her from a politically motivated organization." She says as she shows Regina where the princess is now. All Regina can do is stare with her mouth open as she sees the young teen shivering from the cold and snow surrounding her.

"We have placed her where no one will find her. Let's just say she's a little farther north than she's used to."

"She's freezing!"

"Probably," the Director shrugs, "but... nevertheless, she is safe." The Director leads Regina to another room, guiding her through the Center she sees hundreds of other princesses.

"Where are you sending me?"

"Nowhere yet. First you must go through transformation. First we start with the hair... then the wardrobe... until you can't be recognized as a princess."

Regina shakes her head, "no! Stop!"

The Director smiles, "princess-"

Regina stops walking and turns to her, "I don't know you... I don't know if I can trust you, I don't even know your name..."

"You can call me Blue."

"I don't know any of you people. I want to speak to David. I only trust David."

Blue nods, "follow me."

She leads Regina into a room designed for her, as if expecting her arrival. Regina waits for David alone in the room, passing time by pacing back and forth.

David knocks lightly and walks into the room quietly, "is everything alright?"

"Take me back to my country."

"Regina," David sighs, "I'm sorry but King Leopold has taken control of your country."

"That is precisely why I must go back! Take me back to my home."

"I can't. You don't need to worry, you will go home."

Regina scoffs as she lets silent tears fall, "when?"

"As soon as we find a way to remove the King. In the meantime, you have to let us protect you."

"And my Mother? Who's protecting her?"

David smiles as he gently leads Regina to sit on the couch beside him.

"You are. As long as you're here, under protection, your Mom is safe." Regina looks down as she fiddles with her fingertips. "King Leopold is hoping you'll contact her so he'll be able to find you."

"What if he does?"

"He'll make you an example... most likely send you to prison. He'll turn your Kingdom into his own... making the true Royal family nothing but a memory. If you care about your country and your Mother's safety, nobody can know who you really are."

"Ok, " Regina whispers as she sits in a chair facing a mirror. David nods as he gets the hair stylist who looks at Regina cautiously.

"You may proceed."

...

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Couple of notes:**

 **\- Avyanna means power.**

 **-Credit to script-o-rama for the script**


	2. Chapter 2

"From now on, you are no longer a princess. You are Regina Parrilla an average American girl." Blue says as she looks over Regina, as if depicting if she looked 'average' enough. Regina looks down at her outfit with a frown.

 _They won't even let me look semi professional._

"What happens now?"

"Stage four. Relocation."

"Were?"

"Somewhere King Leopold will never even think of looking for you."

...

"Welcome to Storybrooke Maine, Regina." David says as he helps Regina out of his red truck.

...

 **Hi Guys! So This is EXTREMLEY short. I just wanted to post what I had written a while ago. I wanted to know if there was anyone who was interested in me continuing this story? If not I was thinking about deleting or discontinuing the story, so let me know! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

 **...**

David leads Regina to the loft where him and Emma live. Regina cringes in the change of living arrangements.

"Welcome to your new home. For a while, at least." David says with a comforting smile as he unlocks and opens the door to the apartment.

...

Emma sighs as the scenery passes by the bus windows. It doesn't take her long to notice her Father's truck resting on the curb. She smiles as she races off the bus throwing a thank you to the bus driver behind her.

"Dad?" Emma calls as she eagerly opens and closes the door. "Dad?" Emma runs up the stairs to throw her bag on to her bed. "Hi!" She says with a smile as she sees another person resting on the couch.

"Hello."

Emma turns to run through the apartment to find her Father when she realizes there is a **person** in her room.

Emma turns back slowly, with a suspicious glare she asks, "who in the hell are you?"

"Regina," the brunette says in a quiet voice as she looks up at Emma curiously.

"Okay... So... What are you doing here?"

"Oh uhm... David told me I'm to stay in this room."

"He did?" Emma says in shock.

"Yes, he's been very kind."

"Kind?"

"Well yes... Though the room is much smaller than I'm used to... But it will feel much larger once I have that extra bed removed."

Emma's room is a fairly good size for a teenage girl, David had added another bed for Regina, making the room appear much smaller.

Neither girl knows they will be rooming together.

"It's not extra, it's mine." Emma says with a roll of her eyes as she goes to look for her Father. She runs across the street and into the shop, looking for her Father.

"Hey kid!"

"Don't 'kid' me." Emma says in frustration.

David sighs, "you met Regina?"

"Yeah. Who in the hell is she and why is she in my room?"

"Calm down. I had to bring her here. I didn't have a choice."

Emma rolls her eyes, "right... You know, a normal dad would go to a foreign country on a secret mission and bring his daughter back a **t-shirt** not a person!"

"Don't be mean." David reprimands as he arranges things in the small store.

"You should have warned me," Emma mumbles as she leans on a shelf.

"Emma," David sighs, "she doesn't trust anyone but me."

"I know the feeling," Emma says in a defeated voice.

"Emma-"

"Whatever."

"Will you at least be nice?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Good. Because I need your help. She needs to stay here for a while."

"You mean hide?"

David nods, "in order for that to happen, she has to blend in like a normal American teenager."

Emma scoffs, "that's not gonna happen. Have you seen her Dad? She's a princess." With a stern glare from her father she sighs, "fine... Who do I say she is?"

"Your cousin."

Emma scoffs.

 _Like she looks like my cousin._

"Emma if everything goes well she'll be back home soon."

"So by Tuesday?"

"Soon, promise." Emma turns to walk back to the apartment, "thank you." David says causing Emma to turn go look at her Father, "still you and me kid?"

"No." Emma says stubbornly as she crosses her arms across her chest. David runs up to her and hugs her tight.

Caught off guard, Emma squeals and struggles to escape her Fathers tight hold.

"DAD!"

"Come on Emma!"

"Ok,ok!"

...

Regina looks up as she sees Emma walk into the room.

"Have you made other sleeping arrangements?"

Emma sighs, "look, the room is not yours. It's ours. We share it."

"Share?"

"Share... I know that's probably a foreign concept for a princess," Emma mutters under her breath. "But, what it means is that you get one side of the room and I get the other... So... Stay on your side."

 **...**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **If any of you like Swingtown, I made a new fic, check it out!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Emma smiles as she stare at her cards. Emma and David are playing a card game on the sofa, drinking soft drinks as they spend the night the way they always do.

Emma clears her throat, placing a card down she asks, "so... I thought princesses had designer clothes and stuff."

"Well, she had to leave all that behind." David says as he takes a sip from his drink, "but... uhm, I was thinking you could, you know, loan her some of you stuff." He says, hoping his daughter wouldn't get upset with his question.

Emma scoffs shaking her head with an amused smile, "yeah, sure. Why not?"

David smiles, "thank you. Now, go give her some clothes for tomorrow."

Emma looks at her Father in astonishment, "you're serious?"

"Very."

"Now?"

"Now."

Emma sighs, "I will after this hand."

"No. Now."

Emma rolls her eyes, "fine." She says getting up off the couch."Don't look at my cards," Emma warns as she heads to her room.

...

"Alright," Emma sighs as she walks into her room. "The kitchen's closing. Last chance to eat something."

Regina looks towards Emma, the whole day all she had done was stare out the window. Her heart longing to go back home.

"No thank you. I wish to sleep."

"Okay..."

"Am I to prepare myself for bed alone?" Regina asks uncomfortably.

"Uh... yeah."

"And for clothing?"

"Oh! Right!" Emma says as she rummages through her closet.

"Here," Emma hands her a red shirt and shorts.

"This... isn't silk." Regina says in confusion as she delicately touches the pajamas.

"Nope. Nothing like that."

Regina nods, "¿puedo usar su baño?"

"Excuse me?" Emma says raising her eyebrows.

Regina looks down at the pajamas uncomfortably as she says quietly, "may I use your restroom?"

"Uh, yeah.' Emma says as she points out of her door. "Straight across the hall."

"Gracias," Regina gives a tight smile as she walks into the hallway, as she goes to open the bathroom door she notices something move on the shelf.

When she first walked through the hallway and into Emma's bedroom, she had noticed the shelf filled with awards.

She looks closer she notices a green reptile crawling in between, causing her to scream. David and Emma come running into the hallway.

David looks at Regina in concern, "what happened?"

Emma looks at the shelf where Regina had been staring. Rolling her eyes she says, "really? What? Do they not have lizards where you're from?"

"Maybe," Regina shrugs, "but I've never seen them. That's why we have Leroy."

Emma scoffs, "you have a royal reptile wrangler?" Emma shakes her head as she reaches to grab the small lizard.

"Yes. And perhaps you should get one too." Regina says with an annoyed smile. "Goodnight," Regina says as she goes into the bathroom.

"She's going to be ok." David sighs, leaning against the wall.

"No. She's going to be a royal pain."

...

Regina sighs as she holds a rotten banana with her thumb and pointer finger.

 _All of their fruit is rotten._

Placing the banana back down she sees Emma walk into the small kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Hey," Emma mumbles.

Regina flinches as she feels David pat her back, "hey!"

Regina stares with wide eyes as she watches Father and daughter move quickly around the kitchen.

"Juice?" David asks Emma as he takes the juice out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah," Emma says as she turns to check on the coffee.

"Alright. There you go." David says with a cheerful smile, setting the juice on the counter.

"Coffee done?"

"Yup," Emma says before grabbing the milk carton and drinking. Regina's mouth opens in disgust.

"Don't be shy, Regina. Grab whatever looks good." David says drinking his first cup of coffee quickly.

Regina shakes her head, "I find I'm not that hungry this morning."

"Bus is here!" Emma shouts as she grabs her backpack.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" David asks as he pours his second cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You coming?" Emma asks raising her eyebrow at Regina.

Regina looks up at Emma in confusion, "where are we going?'

"Uh... school." Emma says with a laugh, "you're 16. You go to school." Emma says as she hands Regina her school bag.

"School... of course..." Regina swallows nervously as she follows Emma out the door.

...

"She's safe then?"

"That's affirmative, absolutely safe." David says to the director.

She had called to make sure Regina is safe in David's care.

"Good, I will contact you again soon."

...

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
